creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Fury Warrior Costume
Basic Information The Fury Warrior Costume is an armor costume set that was introduced to the Store of Creativerse on August 22nd 2018. The Fury Warrior Costume consists of: * Fury Warrior Arms, * Fury Warrior Torso, and * Fury Warrior Legs This costume sports the updated design for the Leather armor set, but can now be permanently displayed as a visible costume instead of only becoming visible when actual (crafted) Leather armor parts with defense points were equipped in their armor equipment slots like it was the case before August 2018. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the according equipment or body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you. Costumes are purely cosmetically and will not affect any character stats like defense points, damage points or resistances. Please note that prices in the Store are prone to changes and regular sales offers will reduce some prices for a limited time span. After buying the Fury Warrior Costume (or having claimed it for free during the first two weeks right after implementation) in the Store, you can wear any of its parts separately by activating the according costume skin. Costumes are not items, so they will not be in your inventory/bag after obtaining them. Instead, you can find all Costumes that you've obtained in the Costumes window that you can access by clicking on the word "COSTUME" over your player character on the right side of the inventory, right next to the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default. As said, Costumes are 3D skins that cannot only replace the look of equipment, but even of whole body parts of your player character. In the case of the Fury Warrior armor costume, the "arms" are actually leather pads with padding inside that is adjusted in color to the color of the shirt trim that can be selected in the character customization and in the costumes screen. The arms of the shirt won't change much, only a few seam lines are added. The torso mainly consists of brown leather straps that look very similar to a chest gun holster. When equipping the torso armor skin, the shirt is changed in style - it has a ring-like collar and is partitioned by seam lines. The legs consist of low leather boots, while the trousers also have a few seamlines with two seamlessly stitched on patches - one at the left upper leg, another at the right sura. How to obtain This Costume set can only be bought in the Store for Coins. From then on, all 3 costume parts will be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds when you click the "Costumes" button over your character equipment "doll" in the inventory window. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundle into your inventory. Instead the Costumes that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots in the Costumes window (accessible by clicking on the word COSTUME over your player character on the right side of the inventory). Alternatively, you can also access the Costumes window by clicking on the button "Costumize Character" on the main game screen right at the feet of your player character either before entering a game world or after exiting the game world that you're playing on in order to customize your character's look. These Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Since Costumes are not items, you cannot buy this costume nor any of its parts more than once (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Fury Warrior Costume, all the 3 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually. Click on the word "Costume" above your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory. Then click on any of the 3 correspoding equipment slots on the left side with body part silhouettes inside - arms, torso, legs. A small window will pop up where you can see a (list of) costume(s) that fit the depicted body part. Click on one of the Costumes that you want to use to activate it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and automatically be shown on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot/part once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The stats (armor defense points) nor the durability of the original equipment are affected when a Costume is worn/activated. Since the stats (defense points of armor) of your actual equipment will be kept like shown in the "Equipment" TAB below all the armor parts, this will not be influenced even by stronger "looking" armor (like plate armor). If you change your actual equipment, these stats will change according to the gauntlet or armor in the actual equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the colors of this armor costume The leather straps, leather frames of pads, leather belt and leather boots of this armor costume will always be brown. However, the padding within the leather frame of the Fury Warrior arms will automatically adjust in color to the colors that you have chosen or will select for the shirt trim in your character customization. The patches on the trousers will adjust to the colors that you have chosen or will select for the pants trim in the character customization. To alter the color of your character's clothes, you need to change the colors of these mentioned body parts by opening the costumes window (click on the word "Costume" over your player character's head on the right side of your inventory screen) and then by clicking on either of the two "arrows" (greater-than-sign and smaller-than-sign) next to the word "Costume" over the costume selection slots on the left side of your screen. You can "scroll" through the color selection windows of different body parts this way. As mentioned above, you can alternatively access the Costumes window by clicking on the button "Costumize Character" on the main game screen below your player character before even entering a game world. Category:Costumes Category:Store